1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless controller for a video game player, and more particularly relates to a wireless controller for a video game player comprising a wireless receiver and a sound transformer that are connected with a first memory chip receiver of the video game player. The built-in microphone and the amplifier of the wireless receiver allow the user to use the wireless controller to transmit signals and communicate with the wireless receiver wirelessly. Thus without using headset with microphone, the user can control the wireless controller and also communicate with the other online player within an effective transmission range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, online game is very popular and all the manufacturers of game players continue developing newer game players for the recreation of on-line users. For capitalizing the market, the manufacturers of game players provide various peripheral products for facilitating the video game player in view of user friendly control and convenience, for example, some manufacturers have design a headset with microphone in order to allow the user to communicate with other online game players in order to create more fun for the online users while playing the game.
Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C and 2, show a conventional video game player. As shown, the video game system A10 (XBox of Microsoft) comprises a controller A20, a sound transformer A30, and a sound device A40. The sound device A40 comprises a headset A41 with microphone A42 particularly for the online game. A first memory chip receiver A22 of the controller A20 is for receiving the sound transformer A30 with an external card bus, and the sound transformer A30 is used as a communication medium between the second communication interface A35 and the controller A20. A sound transmission wire A43 is used as a communication medium between the headset A41 with microphone A42 and the headset jack A34 with sound transformer A30. Thus the first control circuit A21 and first communication interface A25 of the controller A20 is able to communicate with the video game system A10. Further, the controller A20 comprises a second memory chip receiver A23 and a button A24, wherein the second memory chip receiver A23 is a prescribed slot and the button A24 is for controlling the game and for switching the functions. The sound transformer A30 comprises a second control circuit A31, a volume control button A32 and a microphone switch A33. The volume control button A32 is for controlling the volume of the headset A41 and the microphone switch A33 is for turning the microphone A42 on or off through the second control circuit A31.
However, the above conventional video game player has several defects as follows:
1. The specification of the headset A41 and the microphone A42 are different from the one available in the market, and therefore the user has to purchase the video game player together with the sound transformer A30 as a set if any one of the headset A41 or microphone A42 is out of order. Therefore, it is expensive for the user to replace the whole video game player.
2. The headset A41 and microphone A42 need to communicate with sound transformer A30 through the sound transmission wire A43, thus could cause inconvenience to the user, for example, entanglement of the sound transmission wire A43 and/or limited length of the sound transmission wire A43, while using the controller A20.
3. The headset A41 and microphone A42 are directly held on the user""s ear, this would be uncomfortable to the user after long-hour usage due to the weight of the headset A41 and microphone A42.
4. The user is unable to move freely because of the sound transmission wire 43 and controller transmission wire.
5. The user is unable to control the volume and turning the microphone A42 on or off instantly, thus the fun of playing by such controller A20 will not be as much as desired.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to improve the video game player in order to overcome the above defects of the prior art.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventor makes a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, and uses years of accumulated experience in this field, and through several experiments, to create a new wireless controller for video game player. The present invention provides an innovated cost effective wireless controller for video game player, which would allow the user to control the controller wirelessly within an effective range providing great convenience and recreation to the user while playing the game.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the connection to the wireless controller is accomplished in an orderly fashion, wherein signals input by a button on the wireless controller is transmitted in an orderly fashion to a third control circuit, a second wireless receiving/transmitting circuit and a first wireless receiving/transmitting circuit. The signal is further transmitted to a first control circuit, and then finally transmitted to a video game system through the first communication interface. The wireless controller is used for transmitting the signal and control the wireless receiver wirelessly. Further, the wireless controller has a button for controlling the volume of the amplifier and for turning the microphone of the wireless receiver on or off. Therefore, the user need not hold the wired controller or wear the headset with microphone to play the game for communicating with the other players.